The Hatchers
The Hatcher family ''(otherwise known as the ''Hatcher clan) is a group of people that consists of Billy Hatcher and his relatives. ''History: The Hatchers were introduced in the second Billy Hatcher game as a normal family with an average life. Ever since the events of the first game, the only child of the family Billy had been trying to tell his parents about the world of chicken, Morning land to no avail. His parents were finally convinced that Morning land exist when they accidentally followed their son and his friends. They then began to support their son as a hero and began to feel overjoyed when they welcomed their new son and Billy's new younger brother Tommy Hatcher into the world. Family members: Living 'Francis Hatcher: Billy's grandfather, Francis is supportive of his grandson and his own son. Francis might've known about Billy's previous adventure and decided to keep it a secret from Billy for his own safety. Francis rarely gets angry, but has shown a temper when his family is threatened. ''Johnny Hatcher: Billy's father and Francis's son, Johnny serves as a more stern figure of the family while also being a supportive figure for his son. Johnny once confronted Dark Raven after the latter said spiteful words about the former's son. Johnny mostly supports Billy in different ways and stays in the human world helping out the rest of his family. 'Jenny Hatcher: Billy's mother, Johnny's wife and Francis's daughter-in-law, Jenny is the most compassionate of the family while also maintaining a strict family rule that says that everyone can change, even if they look like a villian. An example was when Kurra began to speak with her, wondering if he should go back to his father, causing her to angrily tell him that he had different powers from the human group, but that doesn't mean he should return to the crow army. Jenny mainly stays with her husband in the human world, taking care of her family. Billy Hatcher: The main protagonist of the franchise, Billy loves his family and they all love him in the same way. Billy has been embarrassed by either his father or mother on certain occasions, but quickly forgets about it when he starts a mission. He spends his off time in the human world, but goes into Morning land as he considers the realm his home away from home. Tommy Hatcher: The newest member of the family, not much is known about him other than the fact that he looks up to his older brother and has a bit of a curious side to his personality. Deceased Anthony Hatcher: Known as the first member of the Hatcher family, Anthony is Billy's great-great-great grandfather and the former patriarch of the family until Francis took the position. During his time alive, he fell in love with Victoria and had a son, Philip, with her. Victoria Hatcher: Victoria is Billy's great-great-great grandmother, the wife of Anthony Hatcher and the former matriarch of the family. During her time alive, she fell head over heels for Anthony Hatcher and soon had a son, Philip. She is best known as the most feared member of the Hatcher family as everyone, even Anthony, is afraid of her temper. Philip 'Anchor metal' Hatcher: Philip is Billy's great-great grandfather and the son of Anthony and Victoria Hatcher as well as the father of Eric Hatcher. He was known as a navy hero who saved countless lives in the line of duty. He died after getting his foot stuck in a hole, saving a crew member and having a building crush him under it. Eric Hatcher: Billy's great grandfather, Eric is the grandson of Anthony and Victoria Hatcher and the son of Philip Hatcher as well as the father of Francis Hatcher and the grandfather of Johnny Hatcher. Judging by his attire, Eric was once an airplane pilot who retired in order to focus his attention on his son and wife as well as his grandson. It's shown in the season three episode of Billy Hatcher: heroes of Morning land that Eric and Francis do love and miss each other as they are seen hugging and crying upon seeing each other for the first time in years. Susanne Hatcher: Susanne (known by Francis as Suzy) is Billy's grandmother as well as Johnny's mother, Jenny's mother-in-law and Francis' wife. According to Billy, she died before he was born because of a mysterious illness. During the season three episode of Billy Hatcher: Heroes of Morning land, Billy reunited with his estranged grandmother to escape the land of the dead and defeat Dark Raven in the living world. ''Locations: The family originally lived with Francis, but moved to Colorado springs after Johnny decided that he wanted to do things their way. Billy still visits his grandfather whenever he gets the chance. Trivia'' •Victoria is the only ancestor of Billy's who is a woman. •Philip's death was the only death confirmed by any member of the family. How the rest died is unknown. •While it's not clear what Susanne died from, judging by her condition and the way she coughed and wheezed, it is possible that she died from pneumonia. Category:Families Category:Supporting characters Category:Humans